


Stargazing

by Bumblesquee



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Cybertron, Mentions of Optimus Prime, Mentions of Ratchet - Freeform, Robutts Kissing and Being Adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblesquee/pseuds/Bumblesquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Smokescreen laments about Cybertron and Bumblebee comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> hi lovelies!! :3
> 
> idk what i wrote this for, i'm just trying to get back in the swing of writing. 
> 
> it's probably super ooc with a wacky timeline, but all my fics are!! :3c

"Looking at the stars kinda makes me jealous, you know."

Bumblebee tilted his helm to his left to gaze at Smokescreen, whose optics were glued to the heavens above. They had been laying on their backs mostly in silence, stargazing to get their minds off of things, just a few kliks away from where Arcee talked to a missing Cliffjumper.  
The scout whirred quizzically, optic ridges raising slightly before he looked back at the stars. The sky was the richest, inkiest blue-black he had ever seen in the Jasper sky. Stars, millions, peppered throughout the velvet background provided a glow for the small town. Occasionally, one would pierce through the others and disappear. Since Jasper didn't have a whole lot of industrial lights and billboards like a lot of other cities, the stars seemed to twinkle brighter. Just a fraction of the universe, of its greatness and beauty, was unfolded right in front of his optics and it made him feel so tiny; it made him miss the view from Cybertron.

"Iunno, just..." Smokescreen shifted slightly, lifting his shoulders in a half-attempt of a shrug. His optic ridges furrowed slightly. "Humans can look at the stars every night on their own home planet, and a lot of them don't even do that... Like they hardly appreciate the view they've got! They have the opportunity to look at them from their own homes, but we don't." Smokescreen was frowning now as he folded his arms behind his helm.  
Bumblebee turned onto his side and raised himself up on one elbow, offering a comforting chirr to his teammate. He understood the speeder's sentiment, and often felt the same way, just not always about the stars. Often when he browsed the Internet to peruse through different human cultures, it always reminded him of customs back on Cybertron. The reminders never failed to make his spark sink a little, ache for the normalcy Cybertron had before the war.  
Reaching over to tap Smokescreen's side, Bumblebee gestured towards the stars and beeped whimsically, digits flicking excitedly towards random spots in the sky.

Smokescreen let out a laugh, shaking his helm. "No, I don't think Cybertron would look good in Earth's sky. They already have their own moon," The speedster sat up and rubbed a servo over his faceplates before letting out a chuff. "Besides, I don't think most of the humans would appreciate knowing there's giant alien robots right next to their home."  
Bee clicked in amusement, sitting up as well. At least Smokescreen wasn't frowning anymore. Team Prime dealt with a lot of stress, but one of them always found ways to make the entire team smile, whether it was bot or human. Bee had learned to look forward to the smiles; remembering them during hard times, especially battles, never failed to invigorate his spark to continue on. 

"What do you think, Bee?" Smokescreen looked over at the scout with soft optics. "Do you think when— if we restore Cybertron, it'll be as good as it used to be?" 

Bee stared into his teammates anxious optics, considering a question that was a world too large for him to answer directly. Restoring Cybertron meant defeating all the Decepticons, seeking out all the other bots in the galaxy, rebuilding... Most assuredly, Optimus would do everything in his power, along with the team's, to make sure they did the best they could. But Bee couldn't tell the future, and he wasn't about to create a perfect vision of a new Cybertron for Smokescreen to get his hopes up about.

Bumblebee leaned over and gently pressed his forehelm against Smokescreen's, optics cycling to focus on the speedster's. He beeped quietly, as reassuring as he could. To his relief, Smokescreen's expression softened with a small smile. 

"I'm glad you think that, Bee. I hope that's true." The speedster shuttered his optics before leaning just a little more in, pressing a gentle kiss on Bee's mouth guard. He vaguely registered the scout's surprised beep, wide optics staring at him, as he leaned back and smiled even bigger at him. "Now, come on. We have to get back to base; I've been ignoring Ratchet's comm-link." 

Both of them transformed, revving their engines at each other. Bumblebee led the way back onto the main road to take them to base, leaving Smokescreen hanging back a little. He kept adjusting his rear view and side mirrors to catch glimpses of the night sky, stars twinkling at him and encouraging him to come back soon.  
All the way back to base, during Ratchet's scolding for ignoring his comm-link, and even when he laid down in his berth, Smokescreen thought about what Bee had told him.

Smokescreen fell into recharge that night, dreaming about defeating the Decepticons with his badass moves, about kissing Bumblebee some more, about not having to fight anymore.

But most of all, he dreamed of stargazing from Cybertron.

**Author's Note:**

> have fun imagining what bee told smokey to comfort him :3c


End file.
